Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. One of the major clinical benefits of negative pressure wound therapy is its ability to effectively eliminate wound exudate, thereby reducing edema and allowing tissue decompression. However, in these processes the polymer foams used for application of negative pressure therapy are typically biologically inert. In certain, aspects it may be beneficial provide active foams that provide additional therapy at a wound site. For example, improved materials with the ability to delivery and/or capture biologically active components would be desirable.